The present invention relates to a beach towel with built-in pockets and carrying handle and more particularly pertains to providing the ability to consolidate and carry items to a beach or the like.
Towels which convert into a carrying instrument are known in the art. These are occasions when people who go to the beach or pool desire to carry items that they will use when they reach their destination. There are a number of situations wherein there are space constraints which the ability of people to carry items necessary to engage in the activities to the site where such activities are to take place.
The use of beach accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, beach accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying accessory items are known to consist primarily of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of innumerable objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,071 to Feldman discloses a beach towel with three pockets, capable of being converted into a bag for carrying accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,515 to Bird discloses a blanket with a number of pockets, capable of being converted into a tote bag. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 335,236 to Wood, Des. 341,285 to Kraus, and Des. 379,730 to Dickman discloses various ornamental designs for beach towels with pockets.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a beach towel with built-in pockets and carrying handle for providing the ability to consolidate and carry items to a beach or the like.
In this respect, the beach towel with built-in pockets and carrying handle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing the ability to consolidate and carry items to a beach or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved beach towel with built-in pockets and carrying handle which can be used for providing the ability to consolidate and carry items to a beach or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.